The Lost Time Keeper
by Soundblast1
Summary: Prime/G1/Animated crossover. One of Wheeljack's inventions accidently sends Jazz's charge to the Prime series. How will they get her back before Jazz kills Wheeljack? Will Ally be able to keep herself at bay or will she cause havoc for Team Prime? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

"_Wheeljack what are you doing," Ratchet asked as he walked into the inventor's lab._

"_It's a device that will make synthetic energon," Wheeljack held up the object in his hand to show the medic._

"_Great hopefully it works. We could use something like that."_

"_Ya," Wheeljack placed the device down on the work bench. "Hay when is Ally coming," Wheeljack loved that kid she was his working buddy. She was smart and kind. Ally always made things fun even know she was Jazz's charge and not his. _

"_She's here but she is messing with Prowl," Ratchet replied._

"_Cool I can show her my new invention," and with that Wheeljack was out of the room with the device in hand._

_[Rec. room]_

"_And that's why you can't just hit the twins no matter the meaning," Prowl stated in a matter of fact tone._

"_But they blew up my room with a paint bomb," Ally replied as she sat on Jazz's shoulder._

"_Yes I know," Prowl replied as he remembered the whole chaos from it._

"_Hay Ally look at what I've been working on," Wheeljack said as he came into the room holding up the rectangle device._

"_What is that," Prowl ask as he looked at the inventor with suspicion._

"_It's safe," Wheeljack said as he saw some of the bots in the rec room move away. "Any way it's a synthetic energon creator."_

"_Really let me see," the teenage said as she jumped onto Wheeljack's offered hand. "Hmm looks like it might work but I'll have to see the blue prints before we test it out."_

"_Ok there in my lab just give me...,"Wheeljack shuffled his arms so he could hold the girl better with that he dropped the device causing it to explode._

"_Is everyone ok," Prowl asked as the smoke cleared. There was some yes and no's throughout the room._

"_Ally where are you baby girl," Jazz asked as he looked and scanned around for her. There was no reply from her and all of the bot got scared. When the smoke cleared she was nowhere to be seen. "WHEELJACK WHAT DID YOU DO," Jazz shouted as he grabbed and shook the mech._

"_I don't know," was the reply as Prowl and the others pride Wheeljack from Jazz's death grip._

"_You better find her or your dead," Jazz snapped as Ironhide held the saboteur back._

A year later

Jack stood at the counter of the KO burgers fast food. He was called in for an extra shift when someone else called off sick. It was pretty boring just standing there. It was a slow night and there were at most four people in the eating area. Arcee was waiting outside for him when his shift was over. He sighed to himself. A few minutes later he heard a motorcycle pull up and shut off. Then a girl walked in warring dark blue gens, a dark red hoody, glasses, and a fedora. She walked up to the counter to only stop short to look at the menu.

"KO burgers how my I help you," Jack asked the girl.

"Ah ya I would like a number four and a water," she said. "And where are your bathrooms."

"To the left and down the hall, anything else," Jack asked as he typed on the cash register.

"No thank you," she walked down to the restrooms.

She seemed to be nicer than he expected. Jack noticed that her eyes were a very dark brown almost black. There was something wrong with her but Jack couldn't tell what it was.

Ally splashed some cold water onto her face to wipe away some of the dirt that had accumulated there as she thought of the bike outside. She knew it was a transformer but didn't know who it was. She could _smell_ the energon that came off if it. She blamed Wheeljack for this and if she saw him again she would kick his aft to the point he was almost dead. Ally hated that she was alone and that she was running low on supplies. If she couldn't get her daily energon mixed with vitamins she would ether die or kill millions. She hated being an energy consumer. It made her a monster and there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Why," Ally asked herself.

Why was she here? Why did Wheeljack drop that stupid device? "Why," was the only thing going through her head. She put her glasses back on and went out to get and pay for the food. She ate and left. The motorcycle she was riding she had handmade and was in subspace when the explosion happened. It had been a Primus for shaken year since she seen Jazz or anyone and it started to take its toll on her. Hell at this point she would like to see Grimlock if it meant she would be safe.

Ally was too lost in her thoughts to see the red sports car tailing her until it was too late. The car hit the back of the bike causing Ally and the bike to be thrown off the road. Ally was thrown to the ground and the bike skidded a good ten feet away from her. The impacted with the hard ground had broken Ally's helmet's glass. She laid there not moving in hoping that the car would leave but then it transformed.

"Shit," Ally wisped as the con got closer to her.

When the con tried to pick her up Ally got up and ran a few feet. The con seemed to smirk at her and then out of nowhere a blue motorcycle from earlier hit him in the head. The impact made the con to back away from Ally. The bike then transformed into a slim femme and the two fought. Ally saw the opportunity to get her bike and ride away. She stumbled over to the bike holding her head with one hand. Ally got to the bike when more cons showed up to help the red one. She collapsed next to the bike from the pain she felt and then she felt someone pick her up. She looked to her right to see the boy from the fast food joint haling her up. He looked worried.

"Can you hold on to me if I drive your bike," he asked and Ally only nodded. "Good now come on," he pulled the bike up and helped Ally on the back and drove off.

Soon after the Autobot two wheeler was fallowing them. The cons were still fallowing the three of them. Ally wished she could get into her bag and get the bow she had. What good would a bow do her ageist a cybertronian? Well it is a bow made of a very strong crystal and the arrows can ether explode on contact or shock the person until they ether pull it out or get knocked out.

"Ratchet we need a space brig," the bike said into a com. link.

Ratchet? Ally knew the medic well but what is he doing here and not helping her. She needed her energon mix and Ratchet was one who knew how to make it but if this wasn't the Hatchet she knew than it might end badly. After a minuet there was a blue green portal in front of them. As soon as they were throw it closed behind them and they were in an old missile silo. There was two bots nerve a large computer. They both looked familiar to Ally. If she had to guess who they were she would propyl say that they were Optimus Prime and the Hatchet.

"Anther human," Ratchet asked as he looked at Jack and Ally.

"Blame Knockout," the femme said after she transformed into her robot mode.

"Why would a con want a human," the medic asked.

"I don't know but she looks like she needs medical attention," Optimus said. "Ratchet call miss Darby."

"Yes Optimus," Ratchet said as he did so.

"Ahh," Ally moaned as she fell backwards off the bike.

"Are you ok," Jack asked as he put the kick stand down and tried to help her back up but she waved him off.

Ally sat up holding her head. Ally felt sick. She pulled off her backpack and looked throw it until see found a syringe with the chemical mix. She injected the substance into her right arm and took a deep breath as she did so. All of the bots were caught off guard when she did that.

"What is that," Ratchet asked as he walked up to the young teen. Jack took the empty needle and handed it to the medic. Ally just set there trying to stay calm.

After a few minutes June showed up in her car. She had her medical gear and Ally wined when she saw it. June went up to Ally to get an over look at her. Ally backed up and looked for an escape from nurse. In a move of panic Ally did a jump twist over June and ran over to hide behind Optimus' leg.

"What the," Jack said as he looked at Ally.

Optimus bent down and picked Ally up to get a better look at her. She flinched at first but then jumped onto his hand like she had done so many times before. Ally always liked being close to a bot but this time she just didn't want to be nearer Miss Darby. Ally looked up into Optimus' light blue optics and instantly knowing that he seemed to be like her Prime, kind and caring.

"What is your name young one," Optimus asked.

"Alicia Strone," Ally said. "But I like being called Ally more than Alicia."

"Ally do you know why the Decepticons were after you," Optimus asked as he knew she propyl would have no idea cons were.

"No," Ally replied but then thought for a minute and realized something. She grabbed the back of her neck to undo the necklets that was hidden under her shirt. She took it off and held it up to show Optimus the Autobot symbol on a metal chain. All of the bots optics widen in surprise. "It has a tracking device in it so my garden can find me," Ally replied as Ratchet scanned it.

"I really don't think that would get them after you," Ratchet said as Jack and June came up on the platform.

"True you would have to know the frequency to find it," Ally replied as she put her fedora back on.

"Then why would they be after you," Optimus asked.

Ally stood there thinking for a minute and thought of something. "Are you guys running out of energon?"

"Yes but why would that be a factor," Optimus asked a little confused a how much the young girl knew.

"Well," Ally said as she dug through her bag once more. "Ahh there it is," Ally pulled out a subspace device and opened it. "This might be why," she held out a small glowing purple cube. "It's synthetic but it works just as well as the real stuff," Ally handed the cube to Ratchet who looked at it with curiosity.

"It's incredible but how did you get it," the medic asked as he looked at the girl.

"I made it," Ally replied with a straight face.

"No really," Ratchet asked as Ally just rolled her eyes.

"I made it and I can show you how I did it," Ally said a little irritated and matter of fact tone.

"All right then show me," Ratchet wanted to call her bluff.

Ally pulled out a data pad from subspace and turned it on. She then plugged it into the main computer and went to a page with a comical equation on it.

"I don't have all of the ingredients to make it but that might not be a problem for you," Ally said with a smirk at the bots confusion.

"Impressive," Optimus said.

"Ya it took a long time to get it right but everyone was happy about it until the twins decided to make high grade with it," Ally said with a smile. "Man that was a bad day for everyone."

"Why what happened," Jack asked.

"Well let's just say everyone was lucky that they were in the lab instead of the rec room," Ally replied as she looked at Jack and his mom. They gave Ally a weird look before she replied "The lab has blast proof walls and doors. Do to it goes throw a lot of 'work' from the inventor that blows stuff up by accident." They gave Ally an "Oh" look.

"Hey do you have anywhere to spend the night," June asked trying to change the subject.

"Ahh," Ally looked as if June was speaking a different langue and shrugged.

"Ok then you are staying with us tonight," June said as she walked over to Ally.

June put a hand on Ally's shoulder and Ally flinched at the contact. Ally never liked being touched by anyone for any reasons except the people that were close to her and that was still iffy. June quickly removed her hand after seeing the reaction.

"Um no that's ok I don't want to be a bother," Ally said not meeting June's eyes.

"You won't be a bother we have a spare room that you can stay in. Plus it looks like you could use a good homemade meal," June gave Ally a small smile.

"Ok if you're sure then," Ally replied in a quiet voice.

"Great then," June said.

"Hag on did anyone forget that this kid a few moments ago got thrown off a motorcycle by Knockout at sixty miles an hours," Arcee remained them all.

Ally flinched at remembering what happened. "I'm fine," Ally tried to reassure them.

"I should still make sure you're ok," June said as she did a look over on Ally.

She could see blood coming from above Ally's right eye. Her jeans and hoody were tern up and her left arm looked limp form the elbow down.

"No," Ally said a little too bitterly than she meant to. "I just don't like a person touching me that's all," she said as she held herself.

"It's ok all I need is to make sure you have no broken bones or any internal injuries," June said as concern seeped into her voice.

"Fine," Ally replied in a sad tone.

[Later that night at the Darby's house]

Ally looked at the cast on her left arm with discuss. She was in some pajamas June had lent her for the night. She said that they would go and Get her new close in the morning after Jack went to school. Ally was sitting on the egad of the bed when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Ally said and then the door opened to revel Jack standing there.

"You ok," he asked as he walked into the room and sat down next to me.

"More or less," Ally replied with a sigh.

"That's good I guess," Jack put his hand in-between his legs. "So who is your guardian," he posed. "You didn't seemed scared or in awe when you saw the bots."

"His name is Jazz," Ally replied as she held her necklace with her right hand.

"Where is he," Jack asked with interest.

"I don't know dead maybe," she replied knowing that the statement might be true.

"Oh," Jack replied.

"Yep, hay I need to get to sleep," Ally said as she looked up at him.

"Did you take your pain killers," he asked as he looked as the meds on the bed side table.

"I don't believe in taking pain killers but I took the antibiotics," she said as he got up and left.

"Night," was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

[The day morning]

Ally sat at the Autobots base looking over what Ratchet was doing. Earlier June had dropped her off here just before she had to go to work and Jack was still at school. It was pretty quiet around there. Ratchet had been working on the synthetic energon and was paying her little to no attention unless it would help him with the energon. Ally missed the Arc there would always be something to do. Then the roar of engines filled the entrance of the base and Ratchet seemed too grown. A large green van drove up fallowed by a yellow car and finally Jack and Arcee.

"That was awesome Bulk," a Japanese girl said as she jumped out of the green bot before he transformed.

"That was close Bee," a young boy said as he did the same with the muscle car.

Jake jumped off of Arcee before he noticed Ally was on the upper level watching them. She looked a lot better than last night. And then Miko, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Raff saw her standing there.

"Hay who's that," Miko asked as she and the boys came up to the upper level.

"That's Ally," Jack answered. "Ally that is Miko, Raff, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee," Jack said as he gestured to each person and bot.

"Hi where did you come from? Who is your guardian," Miko asked as she approached Ally.

"Ah," was the only thing Ally could say before her cell rang. "Hello," Ally said into the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"_Ally… is you…_," there was static but Ally knew who it was. "Ah Hi Grim how did you get this number," Ally asked.

"_Ratchet… gave me Grimlock number… for emergency's_," the dinobot replied and Ally could only think 'What the hell did he do now.'

"What happened," Ally asked.

"_Me set… Sunstreaker on fire,_" Grimlock replied with pride in his voice.

"Hay Grim can you put someone else on the line," Ally asked.

"_Ok… Me Grimlock put … Ratchet on_," and he did so.

"_Hello,_" the medic snapped.

"Hay what happens when you give Grim a com. link," Ally asked the medic.

"_He calls you kiddo_," the Hatchet answered with relief in his voice.

"No he sets Sunny on fire," Ally replied as the bots and kids in the room looked at her weird.

"_He set …Sunstreaker on fire_," Ratchet asked or more like stated.

"Ya but that's beside the point. Do you know how to get me back," Ally asked in a low voice.

"_Not… yet but we're… getting close_," was the reply before the line was cut.

"Dam," Ally cursed under her breath as she closed the phone.

"Who sat who on fire," Miko asked.

"Ah two of my friends. That have an old fireman suit and one will were it as the other sets them on fire," Ally replied.

"Oh that sounds dangers," Jack said.

"It is if someone doesn't have water or a fire retardant at ready," Ally replied.

"Oh," Miko replied with a frown.

"Ya there not that smart," Ally replied as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So anyway where are you from," Miko asked again.

"Ah I really don't know do to I'm basically a nomad," Ally replied as she looked at Ratchet who was still working on the synthetic energon.

"Really that must suck," Miko replied.

"You get use to it after a while," Ally said as she knew it was both the truth and a lie.

"Hay want to play a video game," Raff offed a remote controller to Ally.

"No thanks I don't like to play video games," Ally replied as she remembered how she and Wheeljack made a game using the simulator from the ship and Prowl was pissed at them for it.

"Ok," Raff replied.

**A/N: this is my first story were Alicia is the main character. Please let me know how I did with her. A side note I may have some of the Animated people come in. Oh if you haven't noticed it's the Prime people and G1 so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally sat in the training room with the other kids. Arcee and Bumblebee were trying out some new technics they leaned and wanted to try them out before using them in a battle. Optimus and Bulkhead was standing on the side lines with the small gang watching the two. Ally was starting to get antsy for her own good. She would always train with her bots but being here meant she couldn't do it. It was like the time she broke her leg and Jazz insisted she let it heal before she was allowed to train again. When she would be bored like this she would mess with Prowl.

"Good you to that's enough training for today," Optimus' voice rumbled throw the room.

"That was awesome," Miko cheered as the two bot's walked over.

"You guys did great," Jack said as the small gang walked back to the main area of the missile silo.

Ratchet was working on the computers when they walked in. The medic pretended to not to notes them walk in. Ally didn't like this Ratchet he was to calm and he didn't yell unless necessary. Ally liked the wrench throwing medic because he was fun to mess with.

"How was training," Ratchet asked as he finished up on the computer.

"It was awesome," Miko said as she and the boys sat down on the sofa near the TV and picking up a game controller.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Optimus replied.

"I'm bored," Ally replied as she learned on the railing next to the computers.

"Well we could go to the battle of the bands at the town over," Raff suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Ally replied. "But isn't it a benefit thing," Ally asked as she walked over to the small gang.

"Ya but it's pretty cheap to get in it's just the snacks and drinks that are expensive," Jack replied.

"Hay we should go," Miko said as she jumped up with excitement.

"Ok that sounds like a plain," Ally replied.

_G1_

"Hay Ratchet I think I found her," Wheeljack yelled in excitement.

"You said that about ten times in the past three days," the medic replied as he walked over to the computer consol.

"Ya but this time I found Ally's tracing signal from her necklace," the inventor replied.

"Should I tell Prime," Ratchet asked as the twins walked in.

"Not yet let's see if it stays online for a while," Wheeljack replied.

"How's Jazz," Ratchet asked as he turned to face the twins.

"Good for now but I wouldn't want to see how Ally is doing though," Sunstreaker replied.

"The mind link must be detracting faster than we thought," Ratchet thought allowed.

"What do you think might happen if it was lost," Sideswipe asked.

"I don't know but Jazz might not last if it is causing this much pain for him. It might kill the both of them," Ratchet replied as he looked at the computers that Wheeljack was working on. "How bad is it getting?"

"Let's just say Optimus, Prowl, and Iornhide had to put restraints on him," Sunstreaker replied.

"Hmm it just keeps getting worse," Ratchet said as the three said bots walked into the room.

"We need to find Ally and fast," Prowl replied.

"I think I just did," Wheeljack replied as he turned to face the group.

"How," Prime asked as all of them looked at the computer.

"I used the tracking device in her necklace," Wheeljack replied as he pointed to a small dot on the computer. "Her energy level is very low but stable at the moment."

"Either way that's not good. It means she is low on the energon mix," Prowl reminded them.

"Ya but how do we get it to her in time," Sunstreaker asked.

{Med bay}

Jazz had calmed down and started to hum some tunes form different songs that he knew Ally was listing to at the moment. He liked that they were all up beat songs and he felt that she was humming to them to.

_Prime_

Ally was having fun at the concert with Miko, Jack, and Raff. Music had always calmed her down and made her happy when she heard it. Jazz had always had music playing when they drove around. It was sometimes a lullaby type if it was a night drive and she needed some sleep. When the concert ended it was night time and Bumblebee had picked them up and was driving them back to the base. Ally turned on the radio but it was on low. The some that came on made Ally look up in surprise. It was The Touch by Stan Bush.

"What the heck is this," Miko asked as she poked her head up from the back.

"It's an 80's song called The Touch," Ally replied with a smile as she remembered that she would always make that song Primes.

"Well I'm changing it," Miko demanded as she changed the station to a rock and roll station and turned it up.

Ally covered her ears as the loud music and harsh beat assaulted her senses. "Turn it off," Ally demanded as she began to shake from it. Bumblebee quickly turned it off in response.

"Hay what's the big deal," Miko asked as she slumped back into her seat.

"Hay are you ok," Jack asked as he looked Ally over.

"No," Ally said as she waited for the ring in her ears die out.

"What you can't take the power of rock," Miko asked with a tone that would usually get anyone a death glare from Ally as they pulled into the base.

"Why you little," Ally made a B line at Miko as she ran out of the bot. Miko managed to get over to her guardian before Ally could get a hold of her in a death grip.

"Ha now what are you going to do," Miko said as she hid behind Bulkhead's large legs.

"Nothing that would get me in trouble," Ally replied as she looked at her now fully repaired motorcycle. "I'm going for a ride," Ally than got on her bike and drove out of the base.

Ally had been out for a cupule hours and had half a mind to not go back to the Autobot base. It had started to get dark out. The new bot Smokescreen made her mad he was too much like a kid. Ally liked her Smokey even know he was a beating at least he knew how to fight. This Smokescreen made Ally thinks of Jazz and Prowl just because of his frame. Now that Ally heard that there was an Alpha Trion she knew that she could do one of two things: A) Stay with the bots and slowly die or B) Figure out how to get to Cybertron and ask Primus to help her. Ally was so deep in thought she failed to see the headlights behind her. When she pulled off the road the car behind her fallowed her off. Ally turned her bike off and looked up at the night sky.

"What do you want," Ally snapped as the car transformed behind her.

"Optimus told me to fallow you," Smokescreen replied as he walked over to her.

"Right," Ally replied as she felt the cool night air around her.

_G1_

Jazz was watching Wheeljack tinker with his new device to find Ally. Ratchet had put him on so many pain killers someone had to watch him at all times. The bot that had watch now was Prowl and the mech was sitting next to him reading a data pad.

"There that should do it," Wheeljack said as he walked over to the two of them.

"Does it work," Jazz asked as Prowl looked up from the data pad.

"It should," the inventor replied as he fondled the device.

"Should," Prowl asked as Wheeljack hit a button.

"Ya but… Oh no," and then the small device exploded.

_Prime_

As the smoke cleared the three bots looked around there surroundings. They were in wooded areas.

"What the heck just happened," Prowl asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know," Wheeljack replied.

"GET…OFF… OF…ME," Jazz snapped as he shoved Wheeljack off of his back.

"So now what do we do," Prowl asked.

"We should get as far away from this spot as we can," Wheeljack said as they looked around.

"Why," Prowl asked.

"The explosion gave off a strong energon signature and if there are cons here they might find us," Wheeljack explained.

"All right then let's get on the move," Prowl replied.

{Autobot base}

"Something's off," Ally said as she typed on her laptop.

"Like what," Ratchet asked as he looked at the main computer.

"I don't know but it's something," Ally replied as she looked up at the medic.

After a few minutes had passed by a large energon signature showed up on the computer.

"What is the situation Ratchet," Optimus replied as he and the other bots walked in.

"It's a strong energon reading but there are also three Cybertronian signals," the medic replied.

"Can you tell whose side there on," Arcee asked.

"No," Ratchet replied as he locked on to the coordinates.

"Bulkhead you are to stay here and operate the ground bridge," Optimus said as he turned to said bot. "Ratchet we may need your expertise for this."

"All right than let's go," Smokescreen said with a cheery tone.

The ground bridge then opened and the bots went throw without hesitation. Ally sat there typing on the computer and then an IM popped up on her computer. The message was from Jazz and she made a small smile at the thought of her guardian's there with her. She opened the message and read it to herself.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ally said with a smile.

"What," Miko asked.

"What nothing Miko," Ally replied as she replied to the message.

"Really," Miko said in a mocking tone. "I think it's a boy."

"You could say that," Ally replied as she closed her computer.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND," Miko shouted.

"Yes and no you can't meet him," Ally replied as she got up and walked up to the railing.

"What's his name than," Miko asked as she fallowed.

"Seth," Ally replied.

{Jazz}

Jazz was climbing up the side of a cliff after the small group split up. Jazz was being chased by a blue femme and a blue and white mech. The two bots were about four or five yards behind him and were getting closer by the minuet.

"Tired already," the mech yelled up.

"No," Jazz replied as he looked down at the two. "I just thought you two could use some time to catch up."

Jazz hadn't had this much fun since Soundwave tried to hack into his head. The poor mech never have a chance. Jazz started to climb again and got to the top within five minutes. The other bots had gotten to the top when a group of cons landed in front of Jazz.

"Well look at this. Two bots chasseing one," Skyquake said with a smirk.

"Skyquake," Arcee snapped.

Jazz looked at the con and tried to analyze him. The con had a lot of armor and a big gun on his back. He had a smirk that meant he was here for a fight and if he wanted one than Jazz would give it to him. The con came in for an attack and Jazz ducked. When the con went for another attack Jazz blacked it and punched him in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Wow he has a thick hem," Jazz said as he shook his hand off.

"That's least of your worries Autobot," Skyquake snapped as he grabbed one of Jazz's legs and pulled.

Jazz fell to the ground as the con got back up and started to punch Jazz respectfully. Jazz looked over to see the other bots fighting the other cons. This was bad the bots were outnumbered and out gunned. At this rate the bots were going to lose within minutes. Jazz had only one trick in his bag that would get Skyquake and the other cons off of him and the other bots. Jazz activated his speakers and turned the volume up to 50 percent. Skyquake was still hitting Jazz when the saboteur quickly picked a song that he knew was going to be loud but before he could play it everything went dark. The next thing Jazz knew was that his hands were hanging above his head and a heavy weight was around his ankles.

"Auk… What happened," Jazz asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well Skyquake punched you in the head hard enough to knock you out," Smokescreen said from Jazz's left and Jazz gave him the 'really' look as he rolled his optics from under his visor.

"I think he knows already knows that part," Arcee said from the other side of Jazz.

"Ya ah meant after ah backed out," Jazz replied as he looked down at the restraints on his legs.

"Oh well the cons took us prisoners," Smokescreen said as he looked over at Arcee and shrugged.

"Nice to know," Jazz replied just as Megatron and some cons walked in to the room.

"Ah so these are the Autobot prisoners," Megatron said as he walked over to the three bots with an evil smirk.

"Yes my lord," knockout replied as he looked at them.

"Now little Autobots you will tell me everything you know," Megatron demanded.

"E=MC2 ," Jazz replied not even looking up both Arcee and Smokescreen smiled. "Oh ya Pie is 3.14159265358979 and don't stand outside in the middle of a tornado," Jazz than looked up to the anger on Megatron's face before a sharp pain came his stomach.

"If you wish to keep up that so be it," Megatron snapped as he pulled his arm back to his side.

"Is that the best you got," Jazz said with a smirk of his own, "I've been hit harder by a minicon," Jazz thought of how Rumble hit him in the head with Rumble's pile drivers.

"Is that so," Megatron replied as he narrowed his optics on the saboteur.

"Ya," Jazz replied with one of his trademark grins.

{Prowl}

Prowl kept running until he lost the two bots on his trail but then they would find him again after a few moments. This game had gone on for an hour new and Prowl was getting tired of it. The two bots reminded Prowl of Prime and the Hatchet but if it was the Hatchet Prowl would still be standing. Prowl suddenly came up to a small road in a clearing. The technician than transformed and speed off in one direction away from the bots. Prowl drove until he got to a city and parked in an ally in down town. It was a good spot to think as the two bots tried to look for him. Prowl knew it was a good needle in a hay stack trick.

"Don't weary it was only a movie," a boy said to who seemed to be his girlfriend.

"I know but it was scary," the girl replied as she held the boy's arm tightly as they walked by.

Prowl chuckled to himself as the two teens walked away. It was getting late and Prowl started to wonder how his teammates were doing. Prowl feel into a light recharge and when he woke up it was night. Wheeljack was trying to call him on the com link.

:What is it Wheeljack: Prowl asked.

:Ah I can't find Jazz and his com link is down: the inventor replied.

Prowl sighed in frustration :We can't weary about that now. Jazz can take care of himself. Where are you?:

:Somehow in Detroit, You:

:Just outside of Pittsburg:

:Nice:


	3. Chapter 3

Ally was trying to grab her now missing long hair as she Miko and June walked out of a hair stylist's. Her hair was cut short, layered, and a dark red streak in her new bangs. Ally didn't look like her bad ass self any more now that she had new close and haircut. She looked like any normal teenage girl and she didn't like it. She wasn't a normal teenager she was an energy consumer the only things Ally wore was her Autobot necklace and her fedora.

"You look really nice," June said as they walked down the street.

"You think so," Ally asked as she ran her hand throw her hair again.

"Ya and boys will be all over you," Miko replied as she gave Ally a nudge in the arm.

"Miko I have a boyfriend," Ally replied as she blushed in embarrassment.

Since when did Ally ever get embarrassment or blushed or looked like a normal girl. Ally was really starting to miss being with her friends at the Ark. If they saw her now they would have never known it was her. The twins would make fun of her until she or the Hatchet threatened them. Ally then got a random thought in her head that made her smile for the first time in what would seem like forever. She remembered the first day she went to the Arc and how she meets all of Jazz's comrades. There was one in particular that stood out to her. Prowl. Why you may ask. Well Jazz had wanted to spend some 'special' alone time with Prowl. After she met all of the bots she went to the med bay to ask a very important question.

"What are smiling about," Miko asked as she wrapped her arm around Ally's shoulders.

"Nothing," Ally replied as they got into the car to go back to the base.

When they got back Ally was complimented by Bulkhead at her new look. Ally sat on the sofa when it hit her. Her ability to see into the future had hit her at full force.

{There was three bots talking to each other. Ally knew the bots they were her bots. Prime, the Hatchet, and Grimlock but she could hear more in the background. She looked to see it was the twins and Bluestreak messing with each other. They were in a wooded area that was close to a clearing. It looked a lot like where she first ended up after the exploitation. Then the sound of cons nearby caught the bots attention and scattered.}

Just like that it was over and the other kids had started to play a video game. Ally knew that the bots were going to come and get here but this just assured her that they were coming for her. The vision had token the last of Ally's strength as she tried to stay standing the darkness had started to creep in on her. June had noticed the slight sway ally had and walked over to her. Before June could get to her Ally fell to the ground. The sweet darkness tried to take Ally but she tried to fight it as much as she could. Ally tried to grab her bag and grabbed a needle of the energon mix. Sadly she grabbed one of the ones that had High Grade. She almost dropped it but June grabbed it and ingested it into her arm. The strain on her body was getting worse and Ally knew it. The only thing Ally knew that somehow she had gotten to the sofa and was laying down on it. She could see the kids and bot start to get worried and was trying to talk to her but all she saw was them talking but couldn't hear them. Ally needed help but these bots couldn't help her. She needed Jazz and she needed him now.

"Jazz where are you," Ally breathed as June put a pillow under Ally's head.

{Jazz}

Jazz looked around the room just to see if there was anything nearby but other than the two bots there was none. He wondered if he would ever get to Ally in time before her body started to shut down. Then out of know where Jazz heard a faint voice. He looked around. Jazz knew that voice it was Ally's and I meant that something bad was happing. She needed him and she needed him now. Jazz than started it pull himself up to look at the restraints. Arcee gave Jazz an odd look as he did so but he didn't care at the moment.

"What are you doing," the femme asked as the other bot looked up.

"Something," Jazz replied as he tinkered with the cuffs.

"You know it's impossible to break out of these," Arcee replied as she watched him.

"Ah haven't been in cuffs that Ah haven't been able to get out of," Jazz replied as the cuffs popped opened and he fell to the ground.

"Nice now what are you going to do about the ones around your ankles," Smokescreen asked.

Jazz than pulled out a small energon blade and picked the lock. "Ta da," Jazz said as he stood up.

"Show off," Arcee said with a chuckle.

Jazz started to help the other two bots out of there restraints. Just as Smokescreen got free Megatron and some of his goons walked in and the three bots froze. Just as the cons made a move to advance on the three bots someone's voice on the PA system came throw.

"I'M IN THE SHIP," Jazz knew that voice it was Galveston's. How the hell did he get on the ship and how did he get here?

"Give me the mike," Knockout snapped at Galvitron.

"NO," Galvitron yelled into the mike. After a few minutes Galvitron walked down to the brig escorted by Soundwave. The purple con still had the mike in his hands but after a foot of wire it was cut. Megatron looked at the smug look on Galveston's face. "This is mime now," Galvitron said as he clutched the small device.

"Ok," Megatron replied as Galvitron sat down in a far corner playing with the device.

"Bombs are fun to play with," Galvitron said as he looked at the three Autobots.

Jazz looked subspecies at the comment from the mentally unstable con. Than out of know where an explosion from the front of the ship erupted. Alarms went off as all of the cons tried to put fires that the fire had caused.

_G1_

Ratchet looked over the blueprints that Wheeljack had left after he, Prowl, Jazz, and Smokescreen had masterly disappeared. The medic sighed as he looked at the now five energy signatures of their bots in some unknown dimension. Ally's energy had dropped rapidly and then stabilized slowly. She was too far from all of the bots to get the help she needed. Jazz was somehow in the sky with no land near him. Prowl was with Wheeljack and Smokescreen was just driving around the United States.

"Any progress," Prime asked as he looked over the medic's shoulder.

"Some but not much," Ratchet replied as he glanced at Ally's energy levels go up a little but only enough to keep her from killing people for energy. "Any sign of the cons," Ratchet looked over at his leader.

"No but the last I heard that Megatron turned into Galvitron again," was the reply as Grimlock chased the Twins into the room.

"AHH RATHCET MAKE HIM STOP," Sunstreaker yelled as he and his brother hid behind said medic.

"What did you two do," Ratchet growled.

"They took Grimlock's ball and throw it into the volcano," Bluestreak said as he walked into the room.

"Me Grimlock want ball back," the dinobot bellowed as he swung his tail around in anger and sum what sadness.

"Grimlock calm down you might break something," Ratchet snapped.

"Me want ball," Grimlock replied in a sad tone.

"Ok maybe after we get Ally back she will get you another ball," Ratchet replied as the bot calmed down a little.

"Speaking of witch how is she doing," Sideswipe asked as he looked at the monitor.

"Remember the week that she hadn't slept," the bots in the room all nodded," well times that by ten," was the medics reply.

"Hay what's that," Bluestreak asked as pointed to a small device.

"It's a replica of what Wheeljack was making to get Ally back," Prime replied as Sunstreaker picked it up.

"Does it work," the yellow bot asked.

"Sort of," Ratchet replied as he looked at the bot.

"Hay what this button do," Sideswipe asked as he pushed it.

Before anyone could stop it the small device exploded.

_Prime_

Smokescreen was just driving around in the middle of know where when he spotted a cybertronian ship crash into a nearby cliff. He then saw Galvitron shot his way out of the top of the ship and thought '_oh those poor bots_' to himself. He then saw a gray con shot off after him in the sky.

"Well that's unexpected," Smokescreen said to himself as he saw a race car speeding toward him.

"Hay Smokey lets go," Jazz said as he speed by.

"Jazz what the hell was that," Smokey asked as he caught up to his commander.

"Galvitron set off some energon grenades," Jazz replied as the two of them drove off.

{Autobot base}

Ratchet had finished scanning Ally and what he found out was something he withed he didn't. She was an energy consumer and needed energy badly. Arcee and Smokescreen had come back throw the ground bridge saying that the bot got away from them when they were on the con's ship. Optimus was reading the information for the second time since Ratchet told him about it. Ally was laying on the gurney fast asleep. Ratchet had told Bulkhead and June but not the kids about Ally being an energy consumer. The two of them would understand that it was bad for Ally not to get the energy she needed. June had put an IV of energon in Ally's right arm to try to keep her stable for the time being.

"So is she going to be ok," Miko asked as she looked over at Ally from where she was standing next to the computer.

"She'll be fine," Ratchet replied as Optimus closed the file.

"What happened," Smokescreen asked as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"She fainted," Jack replied as he leaned over the railing.

"Oh," Smokescreen replied as Ratchet told Arcee of why Ally fainted.

Optimus decided to keep the kids and Smokescreen out of the loop so nothing bad would happen.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME," Ally screamed as she sat strait up with fear in her eyes.

Everyone in the room stared at her with confusion. Ally slowly looked around the room with relief seeing that she was not in the horrible lab she had been in before she meets the bots. There were no scientists with needles or dissecting knives. There were no plain white walls or a hard bed. She was at the Autobot base safe as can be. Ally took a deep breath to calm her heart rate down.

"Are you ok," June asked as she walked over.

"Ya just a bad dream that's all," Ally replied as she relaxed.

"What was it about," Miko asked as she and the boys walked over.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ally replied as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Awe," Miko replied in a sad tone. "Was it about monsters!?"

"Ahh sort of," Ally replied with a shrug.

Ally than noticed the IV in her arm and intently knew it was energon. She looked at it for a few moments thinking of how many times the Hatchet had to give her an IV because she did something stupid. Ally felt a lot better than she did before and it showed.

"How do you feel," June asked as she put her hand to Ally's forehead.

"Good," Ally replied as she looked at the bots.

Ally looked at the bots and could see that all but Smokescreen knew what she was. She wished that they didn't know but then she was glade that they knew. She needed there help and now she had it. Ally wished so much that Jazz or Prowl was there to hold her tightly ageist them to fell there spark pulse under the thick armor of theirs. Ally felt warm tears fall down her face. Since when had she ever cried? Oh ya the day before Jazz found her but that was when she was five. June pulled Ally into a tight embrace and Ally allowed it. It was the first hug Ally had ever let anyone but a bot hold her in a long time. Ally needed it a lot more than anyone would ever know.

**A/N: Please review! Plus I need help to tell who the differnt bots are.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally sat on the edge of the rock formation that the base was hidden by. She was trying not to be near anyone at the moment. She was being watched by Optimus at the moment but he kept his distant.

"Is something wrong," Optimus asked as he walked over.

"Just …things," Ally replied.

"Want to talk about it," Optimus asked as he noticed the hesitation in her voice.

"Not really," Ally replied as she stud up and stretched. "Just leave me alone for now."

{The Nemesis}

Megatron had tied Galvitron to a chair and now was watching him closely. Galvitron was singing The Wheels on the Bus as Soundwave checked Galveston's head. After a while Galvitron stopped sing and was more trying to get out of the restraints. Soon after the con turned to a pale gray and his body slimed down a bit from the dark purple and big built. He seemed to notes his surrounding more.

{Prowl}

"So any idea where we are," Wheeljack asked as they drove down a long road.

"No but I got that felling that Jazz gets when Ally is nearby," Prowl replied as he saw a sign of the town called Jasper.

"You think she might be in the town," Wheeljack asked as he pulled a head of Prowl.

"Maybe," Prowl replied. "But it is just a feeling."

"True but let's look for her," Wheeljack replied.

{Autobot base}

"Hay Prime I found Wheeljack's energy signal driving around town," Ratchet said as he typed on the computer.

"How is that possible I'm right here," the wrecker replied as the bots gathered around the computer.

"I don't know but there is another bot with him," Ratchet replied.

"We need to check this out. Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, and I will check this out," Optimus replied in a stern voice. The four bots left as Ally came down to the command room.

"Where are they going in such a hurry," Ally asked the medic.

"To go check out a strange energon single," Ratchet replied not even looking over to see her.

"Nice. When are Miko and the boys coming back," Ally replied.

"Not till four," Ratchet replied as he typed on the computer in front of him.

"Great I have to wait another two hours," Ally said as she walked over to see what the medic was doing.

"Too bad for you," Ratchet replied in an 'I really don't care' voice and Ally rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh well," Ally replied as she went and lay on the couch with a sigh.

Ally laid there for about hour thinking until she got a dark chill running down her spine. It was a dark chill she hadn't had since the last time she herd that Dr. Sane was still alive and doing his dark experiments on people. She hated that man with all of her might. He was the one who had changed her DNA before she was fully developed.

"Something wrong," Ratchet asked as he looked over at Ally with supposition.

"Maybe," Ally replied as she looked around the room for something that was off. "But I'm not really sure."

"Whatever," Ratchet replied as he went back to work.

Why was Ally getting this felling now? Was something bad going to happen to her or the bots? She needed an answer but wasn't sure she wanted one. Ally knew something was wrong but what it was she didn't know. After a few minutes the bots came back throw the ground bridge but there was other bots with them. Ally didn't know who the bots were but they were loud. Some of the bots looked like some she knew but had different frame types.

"Who are those guys," Ally asked as she looked at the unusual bots.

"Well they claim that they are from a different universe," Arcee said as she waved her hand at the new bots behind her.

"Really," Ally asked as she looked at the bots with a little substation.

"Ya what of it," an African American girl wearing a yellow dress siting on of the bots shoulders asked.

"Nothing," Ally replied as she got the scent of the bots and sat down on the couch with little relief.

"Hay they have a kid too," a yellow bot practically yelled and he made Ally think of Bumblebee.

"Actually we have four," Ratchet replied as he looked the large group over. "And they should be getting out of school soon."

"Then why is she not at school with them," the blue bot that Ally didn't recognize stated more than asked.

"I go to an online school so I don't have to sit in a hot room full of hormone driven teenagers," Ally replied as she grabbed her computer.

"But you are a teenager," the girl stated as she climbed down the bots arm and onto the platform.

"Ya but I think more logically than most people," Ally replied as she pulled up a file on her computer that was in a different language.

"She seems a lot like Prowl," the yellow bot 'whispered' to the twins that were next to him and they started to sinker.

The next thing anyone knew was that the yellow bot was on the floor with a wrench size dent in his hem. Ally was standing with her arm extended in a release of a thrown object form her hand type stance.

"That's a warning shot so stop trying to make fun of me," Ally said as she stood up.

"Nice shot," the bot that looked like Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I learned from the best," Ally replied as she remembered the Hatchet taking pride in teaching her how to throw with great aim. "So what are your names?"

"Well my name is Optimus," the blue and red bot replied. "The bot you just hit is bumblebee. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Sari, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, Jetstorm, Jetfire, and Jazz," Optimus said as he pointed to each bot. Ally nodded and felt a small pain in her heart as she remembered her Jazz's signature smile that was practically glued on his face. "But I think some of the cons from our universe came here with us when the space bridge had blown up."

"Well that's nice," Ally replied sarcastically as she read over the file on the computer.

"Well the cons were the ones to blow up the space bridge in the first place," Jazz replied with a shrug.

"True but that doesn't matter at the moment. We have to try and find a way to get back home," Ultra Magnus replied.

"Hay what cha reading," Sari asked as she looked at the computer page.

"Something that does not involve you," Ally replied as she minimized the page and looked Sari directly in the eyes.

"You're scary," Sari said after a moment.

"I don't try to be," Ally replied as she went to get a water bottle that the other kids left there.

"Really," Sari asked as the bots began to talk to one another.

"Sometimes," Ally replied with a shrug.

"What's your name," Sari asked as Arcee, Bulk, and Bee left the base to pick up there charges from school.

"The names Alicia Strone but call me Ally," Ally replied as she got the feeling as if someone was watching her every movement.

Who would be watching her now? None of the bots she knew was there to watch her or protect her for that matter. Ally realized where that bad feeling was coming from earlier. THEY are here in this dimension. How did THEY get here in the first place and did THEY know that she was here? If THEY knew she was here Ally would have to find Jazz or at least Prowl to keep them away from her.

"You ok," Sari asked as he saw that Ally had gotten pale.

"What... Ya I'm fine," Ally said than she took a drink from the water battle.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," Sari replied with some concern.

"Ya I'm just going to go for a ride," Ally replied as she walked over to the motorcycle next to the ground bridge.

"Hag on Smokescreen is going with you," Prime stated as he saw Ally going over to the bike.

"But I hate Smokescreen," Ally than instantly slapped her hands over her mouth. All of the bots in the room looked at her in somewhat shock.

"You hate me," Smokescreen asked sounding hurt.

"Ah… no," Ally replied as she looked back to all of the bots. "It's just that you're a rookery that's all," Ally replied.

"Oh and you think you can do better," Smokescreen snapped back.

"Ya I know I can do better than you," Ally replied as the three bots drove into the base with the other kids.

"Really have you ever killed a con," Smokescreen asked with a smirk.

"Yes several in fact," Ally replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me guess you shot them," Smokescreen snapped.

"No but one of them was me shoving an energon grenade down one's throat," Ally replied.

"Was it already dead," Smokescreen taunted.

"No he was full and well alive and kicking," Ally replied in a calm tone of voice as she tilted her head to the left.

"Really are you sure you weren't asleep?" Ally had one of the most serious looks that would put Prowl to shame. The room went into silence. Ally than got onto her bike drove out of the base out of anger and hurt.

About an hour latter Ally was still riding her bike when she heard two other bikes checking up to her. Ally looked back to see Jack, Arcee, Sari, and Prowl fallowing her. Why are they fallowing her? She didn't know. Ally had enough of being a normal kid she wanted to be the girl that she once was. Strong, smart, powerful, and death defying was what she used to be. Now she was weak, useless and nothing more than a nuisance.

"Hay Ally wait up," Jack yelled from behind her.

Ally pretended to not hear him as she drove faster down the long dusty road ahead of her. She didn't want to be with the bots anymore she wanted to go home. Ally felt tears fall from her eyes as she kept speeding away from the bots. Why couldn't they leave her alone?

"Ally slow down or you're going to hurt yourself," Sari yelled.

"Leave Me Alone," Ally shouted back at them as her voice broke.

Ally wasn't paying any attention to the road anymore and that's when it happened. She hit a hole in the road and was thrown off of the bike. The speed Ally was going at would have killed any normal human but she wasn't any normal human. Ally hit the ground in a roll with a bone crunching sounds. Ally had stopped on her back staring up at the sky with a blank look. There was no pain at first just numbness. Ally could feel one of her ribs stabbing into her right lung and could taste the iron in her blood slowly spill into her mouth. She knew that her left arm was now broken again and was her right leg. Ally herd Jack and Sari yelling as Arcee and Prowl walking to where she was laying.

"_Ally what did you do,"_ a voice came from inside her head.

"_Jazz is that you,"_ Ally thought as the pain slowly surged throw her body.

"_Ya baby girl. Are you ok,"_ Jazz replied throw the mind link they shared.

"_I don't know. I was speeding down a road and then I hit a pot hole,"_ Ally looked to see that a ground bridge had opened as more bots from the base came throw.

"_Ally you know better than this,"_ Jazz replied with sadness leaking over to her.

"I'm sorry," Ally replied allowed as tears flowed down her bloody checks.

{Two Days Later}

Ally lay in a hospital bed staring up at the pale white ceiling. She had just awoken from the anesthesia the AR people had put her on. Ally was numb from all of the meds but was still in the right mind. Jazz was probably mad at her stupidity but was more worried about her than before. Ally heard a knock at the door of her room but did nothing to show she heard it. The person came into the room anyway. The person was Miss Darby with some pain killers on a silver tray. Ally kept looking at the ceiling not really caring about anything but what Jazz would say to her for this dumb stunt.

"How are you feeling," June asked as she placed the tray on a small table next to the bed.

"Tired," Ally replied as she looked over at the direction that June was in.

"The kids want to come see you after they get out of school," June replied as she looked at Ally's chart.

"How long was I out," Ally replied.

"Two days," June replied as she put the chart down.

"Nice," Ally replied as she tried to sit up.

"Hay take it easy you just got out of surgery," June said as she helped Ally sit up.

"I don't care," Ally replied.

"Ya but we don't want you to accidently open your stiches," June replied.

"True," Ally replied as she looked at the stiches along her right side.

After Ally laid back down and June left Ally fell into a light sleep. After a while Ally woke to someone talking outside her door. Ally knew that voice but it wasn't one she had seen in a long time.

"_Ally get out of there,"_ Jazz said urgently to Ally throw thought.

"_I know but how to do so without making a seen,"_ Ally thought as she heard the footsteps closing in on the door.

Ally looked around the room and saw only one way out. She climbed out the window. She let herself fall to the ground as she herd the door open.

"I thought you said she was in here," the man's voice called from inside.

The voice was deep and hard from the last time she herd it at the lab. Why was he here of all places? Demon was her friend and now all he wanted to do was prove that he was better than her. Ally had no other chose at the moment but to run. Run from him and the bots that could help her but she wished she could stay and fight.

**A/N: Ha fourth chapter done! Please revew.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ok readers if you hadn't noticed or was confused Yes the Animated bots showed up in last chapter.

_Ally ran for what seemed like hours throw a thick wooded forest. She was trying to get away from THEM as she got to a small clearing she stopped to take a breath. The sound of the raided dogs and mutated beasts had gotten closer to her. She had only turned to see them as they approached. The people weren't even human anymore and the dogs had not been treated well. Oh how she wished that Jazz was there to help her. She hadn't had her energon mix in weeks and it started to show. Ally was more like a beast now than anything else. If she couldn't get away in time they would be all dead in matter of minutes. Night, Angle, or Stasis would take over and kill them all for hurting there host body. _

"_Get away from me," Ally screamed as the monsters closed in on her._

"_Why would we kid? Your one of us now and on one will care for you," one of the 'men' said._

"_Jazz would," Ally replied under her breath as tears ran down her face. "He will always care for me no matter what."_

"_Why would he? All you are now is a weapon," one of the other beasts replied as they circled her._

"_Cu's he promised to, "Ally replied as her fear razed._

"_Promises don't mean anything kid."_

"_YES THEY DO," Ally shouted back at the monsters._

"_Say good night kid," the guy hit Ally in the stomach and that's all it took for Ally to loss her control._

Ally awoken in fright form the horrible memory/nightmare she than noticed she was in a car. She was in the passenger seat as it drove down the road. Ally felt in a way safe as she curled up into a ball. She looked over to the driver's side but to only find that no one was there. There was no fear in her she knew that it was a safe place to stay. It was a bot but not just any bot.

"Prowler," Ally whispered in a sleepy haze.

"Yes," was an almost instant reply.

"What happened," Ally asked with a yawn.

"I don't know but I found you in the woods wondering around covered in blood," Prowl replied.

"Oh ya now I remember," Ally replied. "I was flipping out and did something stupid. It ended me up in a hospital and that's where I heard Damon's voice outside my door so I ran."

"That's not good," Prowl stated as he pulled onto a wooded path. "We need to find a way to get in contact with the others."

"I don't know but we can't use the com. links," Ally replied.

"Why," Prowl asked as he slowed down to a stop.

"They don't work and I don't know why," Ally replied.

"There must be a way to contact the others," Prowl asked as he let Ally out so he could transform to stretch.

Ally sighed as she leaned ageist a tree. "Ya but we might need some help to get help from someone," Ally replied as she thought aloud.

"From who though," Prowl asked as he stretched his door wings out.

"You're going to hate me but I know some bots that could help," Ally replied with a shrug.

"Oh great," was Prowl's only replied.

{Autobot base}

"So we have a kid that knows about us and she may or may not have proven of where we are," Ratchet snapped at the open air.

"Ratchet you must calm down there must be a rational explanation as why Ally left the hospital without our telling us," Prime replied as the other bots and kids stud there thinking of an answer.

"What would have made her run from our safety," June asked.

"If you ask me it's better that she left," Smokescreen replied.

"That just because she said she hated you," Arcee said as she rolled her optics in annoyance.

After a moment of thinking silence Jack's cell rang. "Hello," he answered. "Where are you," Jack practically shouted. "Alright hang on," he then put the phone on loud speaker.

:Is it on: Ally's all too familiar voice came throw the phone's speakers.

"Ya it's on Ally now where are you," Jack replied.

:Ya I don't know where I'm at but I could use your help: Ally replied.

"With what," Ratchet snapped back into the phone as he started to trace the signal.

:Well… It's complicated: Ally replied and the bots could hear someone in the background.

"How complicated," Prime asked as Ratchet locked on to the location.

:Um…: Ally paused to think of a good way to put it but couldn't think of one. :Well you'll just have to open a ground bridge and see:

"Why is that," Arcee asked.

:Because a good friend of mine is with me: Ally replied as she seemed to get distracted. :What do you mean that something's wrong: Ally said as if she took the phone away from her face. :What's was that? Oh shit RUN: That was the last thing the bots herd before the line cut out.

{Ally and Prowl's position}

"MOVE MOVE MOVE," Ally shouted as she and Prowl ran from THEM.

"How did THEY get here," Prowl asked as he picked up Ally and transformed.

"I don't know," Ally nearly shrieked as she put a seat belt on and Prowl hit the gas. "Prowl drive faster there trying to shot at us," she looked to the cars chasing them.

"At least they have bad aim," Prowl replied as he dodged a few shots aimed at his tires.

"True," Ally replied as she sat back down.

"I have a bag full of gear from Jazz and the others," Prowl said as he showed her the black backpack on the passenger side floor.

"Oh you just saved me from a bad thing," Ally replied as she got the bag with a happy grin. A few yards away the other bots came through the ground bridge guns ready to only find a smashed phone and a lot of car tire tracks leading off to the road. The bots looked down the road to see a cop car being chased by several identical cars casing it off into the distends. Only one look from Prime and all of the bots transformed and chased off after them. It only took a few minutes to catch up to the group of vehicles. "Prowler there getting closer," Ally replied.

"Hang on kiddo," Prowl replied as he speed up.

"Ah Prowler they got that thing again," Ally said as she looked out the back windshield.

"What thing," Prowl asked as he saw other vehicles catching up to the group.

"The thing that makes you loss control," Ally replied as the man took aim.

"GET IN THE DRIVER SEAT NOW," Prowl shouted as the claw like device hit Prowl's side.

Ally got into the driver seat and grabbed the wheel and hit the gas before Prowl lost control and crashed. Ally may have been the best motorcycle driver but cars were a whole different game. Ally put the petal to the metal as the other cars started to gain some distance. Then, Ally came up with a stupide plain to try to gain some distance from THEM. Ally hit the brakes as hard as she could and turned a sharp right and drove in the other direction toward the bots.

"What the hell Ally," Prowl asked as he tried to understand of what just happened.

"Needed some distance Prowler," Ally replied as she saw the bots quickly turn around and fallowed them. "Please don't be made."

"Ok now how is fallowing us," Prowl asked in a calm tone.

"Friends Prowler," Ally replied as she pulled off the main road.

"Why do you have to call me Prowler? It's bad enough that Jazz dose it on a daily basis," Prowl replied.

"I lived with Jazz since I was five so too bad," Ally replied with a smirk as the bots got closer to the two.

"I hate time travel," Prowl replied.

"I do to," Ally replied. "Vector Prime gets mad at me if I do something stupid and mess up the time line," she added as she slowed to a stop.

"What's the dumbest thing you ever done," Prowl asked as Ally got out and tried to get the device out of Prowl's side.

"Hmm… I don't know I'll have to think about it," Ally replied as the device came out and the bots pulled up. "Hey bots sup," she said as the bots transformed.

"What was that about," Smokescreen asked.

"People who have mental missuses," Ally replied as she looked at Prowl's side to make sure everything was going to be fine.

"Really," smokescreen asked sarcastically.

"Ya," Ally replied as she rolled her eyes and turned to Prowl. "Alright," Ally said to Prowl as she hit his side.

Prowl than transformed and turned to the other bots.


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl stood there not really sure what to do as he looked at the other Autobots. It had been a long and sort of pain full silence as all of the bots just stared at the new bot. Prowl looked down to Ally for some sort of help.

"_What the HELL did you do,"_ Prowl thought over to Ally by a mine link.

"_I swear to Primus I didn't do anything stupid,"_ Ally thought back a little too quickly for Prowl's liking. "Ah hay bots sup," Ally asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Who's this," Optimus asked as he gave Prowl the once over.

"Hmm… well this is Prowl but I call him Prowler just to get on his nerves," Ally replied as she looked at Prowl for some sort of help. _"Don't crash but that's this universe's Optimus and his team," _Ally told Prowl.

"_Well that's nice," _Prowl replied back, _"Blame Wheeljack?"_

"_Blame Wheeljack," _Ally replied with a smile.

"_Thinking of which I lost him about five hours before I found you."_

"_May I ask how?"_

"_I drove faster than him,"_ Prowl replied.

"_Nice Prowler,"_ Ally replied as she looked back to the bots.

"I think we should take this back to the base," Optimus stated as a cloud of dust came closer.

"Ya I think that would be best," Ally replied.

{Somewhere else}

"Sir are you sure that we should bring HIM in to get the girl," a man in a white crisp clean lab coat.

"The fact that she now has that stupid Autobot Prowl with her means that we have to," Dr. Sane replied as he typed on a computer.

"Alright sire than I shall get the dimensional portal ready to get him," replied the scientist as he added power to the portal.

The portal opened and an almost comply black bot walked throw with a scow on his face. He had a bulk frame made for close combat and taking a hit. He was holding a long dark in on had covered in energon as it glided along the ground as he walked closer to the humans. The gray and blue shined off of his armor in the sun.

"Ah Vortex nice to see you again," Dr. Sane said as he looked up at the massive bot.

"What is it that you need Sane? I Was in the middle of soldering Autobots and Decepticons," Vortex replied in an annoyed tone.

"I need you to find Four oh eight (408) for me," Dr. Sane replied as he looked the destroyer right in the optics.

"And what will I get in return?"

"You get to kill BOTH of her Autobot gardenias," Sane replied with a smirk.

"Sounds tempting but I want something else," Vortex replied.

"What," Sane asked not sure if he could get it.

"A new weapon," was the simple reply.

"Far deal," Sane said with a evil smirk.

{Autobot base}

"So now we have bots from two different universes," Smokescreen asked as he looked at Ally sitting on Prowler's shoulder.

"Yep," Ally replied.

"And you didn't think to tell us this earlier," Ratchet asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't ask," Ally replied with a shrug and some of the bots snickered at the comment.

"So now what are we going to do," Sari asked as she leaned on the railing of the upper level.

"We should look for the others on our team," Prowler replied.

"The question is how," Ally said as she let out a deep breath.

"Com. Link," Smokescreen asked.

"Tried and failed," Ally replied.

"Spark signature," Optimus asked.

"Too many similar spark signatures," Ally replied as she looked down at her feet.

"_How about the tracking devices you put on every one," _Prowler thought.

"_Ya the thing is that the batteries died in them," _Ally replied.

After a few minutes of thinking Ally got a small sent of a bitter sweet of energon from somewhere. Ally jumped off of Prowler's shoulder and went outside to try to fallow the sent.

"Where are you going kid," Sentinel asked as he and some of the other bots fallowed her.

"Somewhere," Ally replied.

The question that ran though Ally's head was who had a bitter sweet scent of energon. There was Starscream, Soundwave, Tracks, Prowler, and the Hatchet. But who would likely be bleeding? Starscream for sure, Prowler was with her, Tracks is too much of a prick to fight, and who in their right mind would go up ageist Soundwave or the Hatchet. As Ally got closer to the scent it wasn't one she knew and it bothered her.

"_What's wrong," _Prowler asked as he saw Ally was in distress.

"_I don't know the scent that were fallowing," _Ally replied as the scent got closer. "There throw the woods."

There was the sound of gun fire and someone yelling. When they got to where the battle was there were four bots and a boy. The four bots were fighting as the boy sat near the woods watching. Ally went out first without any hesitation and stood next to the boy. Ally saw that the boy was wearing light blue paints and a red tee shirt. There was one thing that caught Ally's attention was that he had the same tattoo on his right shoulder like hers. This meant that he too was a Time Keeper but he was more open about it then Ally hid hers under her jacket.

"What's with them," Ally asked none shallot as the boy jumped up at her sudden appearance.

"Ah… just a little… miss understanding," the boy replied trying to think of a way to keep Ally's attention away from the fight.

"Really it looks like there trying to kill each other," Ally replied 'Matter of Fact' tone.

Just as he was going to say something but the bots that were fighting had stopped as two of them transformed and flow away.

"Ya just runway like cowards," one of the bots shouted at the one's that flew away.

"How nice," Ally said allowed to the two remaining bots. The two bots looked in surprise horror as they saw Ally next to the boy. "And your names are?"

"Mine's Eric now leave," the boy replied. "Or you'll regret it kid."

"Oh I highly doughty that," Ally replied as the bots caught up to her. Eric than looked at the bots as he glared at Ally and the two bots looked to them with some relief. "Now what are their names," Ally gestured to the two bots.

"Flame and Steal blade," Eric replied regretfully.

"Nice to meet you but you know one or both of them are hurt," Ally said as she looked at the two bots.

{Decepticon war ship}

"So he is mentally unstable," Megatron asked as he looked into a small room with Galvitron in it trying to rip the metal off the walls.

"Indeed," Megatronus replied as Soundwave did scans on Galvitron.

"So how are we going to use him," Megatron asked.

"Don't know yet but it seems that he likes to rip things apart," Megatronus replied.

**A/N: Megatronus is Prime Megatron, Megatron is Animated and Megs/Galvitron is G1. Need a to tell between the three Optimus Prims though when I bring G1 Prime in.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally and Eric had gotten into an argument that had progressed when they got back to the base. Prowl had picked Ally up so she wouldn't do anything out of anger.

"You're just a stupid girl that thinks she's better than everyone," Eric replied as he turned his back on Ally.

Ally glared at him, _"Can I punch him," _Ally asked Prowler.

"_No," _Prowler replied as he looked at the data pad he was holding.

"_Set him on fire?"_

"_No."_

"_Can I throw something at him?"_

"_No Ally."_

"_Can I bite him?"_

"_No, you aren't allowed to bite people," _Prowler replied as he turned off the data pad.

"_Can I."_

"_No for the millionth time," _Prowler replied as he looked at the bots.

"Well you're a little boy who thinks he's a man just because he can hold a gun," Ally said in a harsh tone meant to sting and Eric whip around to face her. "Plus I don't think that a kid like you could stand in a fight without anyone's help," Ally than jumped down from Prowler's shoulder.

"And you think you can," Eric replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh hell I know I can," Ally replied with a smirk.

"Really than prove it," Eric said in a smug tone.

Ally took a deep breath and replied, "Ever hear of Devcon, Nair Ray, and or Vortex," Ally said.

"Ya the three original Destroyers and they are the toughest to take out. Why do you care?"

"Do you know WHY they are the hardest to take out," Ally replied.

"There the leaders," Eric replied.

"That and the fact that if you successfully take them down they just get back up," Ally replied as she remember all of the battles she had ageist them.

"Really how is that?"

"There like firkin Unicron with the whole undying thing no matter how many times you kill him," Ally replied as she gestured to the room.

"So they don't have sparks," Eric replied.

"But that's were your wrong they do have sparks. They just don't have them in there body's," Ally said as she looked over at Eric. "They took then out and hid them in different dimensions and or times but are moved every so often to keep them hidden. If one of them is found then that person's life may be ended."

"That's just a roamer kid," Steal blade said.

"Right whatever you say," Ally replied as she rolled her eyes.

{Nemesis}

Galvitron had ripped a hole in the wall and ran to the command deck. It took the cons two hours to get him to just leave Soundwave alone. Now he was poking Megatronus in the arm as he sat in his thrown.

"Are we going to put him into the brig or just have him poke you," Megatron asked as he looked at Galvitron.

"I don't know," Megatronus replied.

"We should steel the little girl," Galvitron said in a hush evil tone.

"Who," both Megatrons asked in unison.

"Ally," Galvitron replied as he looked at the computer that was turned off.

"The human girl, why," Knockout asked.

"She is very important to the bots," Galvitron replied.

"Why," Megatronus asked.

Galvitron was quiet for a while before he replied. "She is the key to reviving your Cybertron."

"Really how," Megatronus asked as he looked over at the purple con.

"She has power beyond any of your dreams."

"Is she more powerful than the Allspark," Megatron asked.

"Hell she made it," Galvitron replied.

{Jazz}

"So how are we going to find anyone," Smokescreen asked as he drove behind Jazz.

"I don't know but right now I'm fallowing the bond between me and Prowl," Jazz replied.

"Then why were you fallowing me?"

"I don't know but we ended up in Mexico," Smokescreen replied in a cheery tone.

"You were trying to go to Las Vegas weren't you," Jazz asked.

"Maybe," Smokescreen replied in a tone that meant 'Yes'.

{Autobot base}

Ally had put her ear buds in and had played her songs. She had given up on fighting with Eric and was now reading things on her computer. It was quiet for the time being as Prowler told Prime what had happened at their universe and the kids were playing truth or dare.

"Hay what are your guy's biggest fears Decepticon wise," Miko asked as she sat down next to Ally.

"What," Ally asked as she looked up. "Oh umm the Gestalts I guess."

"What's a Gestalt," Jack asked as the bots started to listen into the conversation.

"A Gestalt is a group of five to six bots or cons that can combine into a larger bot," Ally replied.

"Cool," Miko said as her eyes widened.

"It is but then I can be vary dangerous on the battle field if the cons use them," Ally replied.

"How many teams are there," Raff asked.

"Between six or seven for the cons and three or four for the bots," Ally replied.

"That's an unfair advantage," Jack said as the bots thought about what they just herd.

"Ya but skill has a lot to do with it to," Ally replied as she got up and went outside to get some fresh air.

She had sat down on a rock next to the base. It was starting to get too much for Ally to deal with any more. She needed energon badly but with too many bots in one room. If she stayed any longer in the building something bad would have happened. Ally looked throw the bag that Prowler had given her and found the thing she was looking for. A small cylinder full of light blue energon and the scent was the most wonderful things Ally could smell and she hadn't even opened it yet. Ally knew who energon it was just by the scent is and it was Jazz's. Ally opened it and chugged it until it was all gone. After a while if you looked at Ally you would think she was high but she was just really happy to have eaten something that stopped the cravings to eat all of the bots on the base.

"Till all are one," Ally said to the sky as she lay back on the wall to think.

**A/N: Hope you reads liked this chapter. Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

"_Ally I promise to never leave you," a bot's voice said from behind a crying little girl._

"_But you know how fight and I don't," Ally replied as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "And what if they came back and try to hurt me again?"_

"_I won't let them baby girl and don't cry," the bot replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will teach you how to fight and make you stronger."_

"_Hover please don't ever leave me," Ally asked in a whisper._

"_I won't baby girl. Not as long as I live," Hover replied as he watched the girl he raised from basically birth fall into a much needed sleep._

Awaken from the sad memory Ally looked to see Eric there staring at her. Ally glared at him as she sat up. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD," Ally shouted in a dark tone that she hadn't used in a long time. The bots looked at her in surprise as she punched Eric in the face.

"Ally what are you," Prowler was cut off as Ally gave him the death glare and back to the downed teen.

"You ever try that again and I will KILL you," Ally said as she pulled Eric to his feet. "And trust me I can without trying," Ally than dropped him onto the floor and started to walk away.

"Ya I think that stupid bot probably was the only one to love you," Eric replied as he stood up and Ally stopped in her tracks. "And what's so special about that STUPID bot anyway?"

Ally stood there debating on if she should kill the boy or just scare the hell out of him. "You think you're SO perfect and that nothing can hurt you," Ally said as she turned back to look at Eric. "Well you're not kid," Ally's voice became dark as her eyes became cold. "Your one of those people that have things handed to you well the rest of us have to fight for what little we have. Do you have a family that loves you," Ally waited for him to nod a yes. "Are they rich," he nodded again.

"Way dose that matter," Eric asked.

"For the first ten years of my life THAT bot was the ONLY family I had. So you try to make fun of him I will kill you without hesitation," Ally than left the base in silence.

When she got outside she looked to the sky as if it would help her in some way. Ally tried to think of how her friend had died but for the life of her she couldn't. She than closed her eyes and took a deep breath and thought of were the Arc would be if it was in this universe. When she opened her eyes she was at the large volcano. She needed peace and quiet. This was the only place she could think of without doing something stupid. Ally than sat down on one of the rocks near the cave that would be the domain of the Dinobots. There was a low growl from behind her but she paid it no attention. She knew that growl from anywhere it was Grimlock. She ignored him until he tried to pick her up by the hood of her jacket.

"Ok Grimlock stop," Ally demanded as she waved him off and he let her go.

"Me Grimlock bored," the dinobot leader declared.

"Ya I know but I'm not in the mood to play buddy," Ally replied as she looked at him. Grimlock than went back into the cave to smash some rocks. Than realizing that Grimlock was there with her in the cave looking at her as he smashed rock now the question was how he got there without being seen. "Hay Grimlock how did you get here," Ally asked as she walked over to the dinobot.

"Me hide in Prime's trailer," Grimlock declared as he smashed yet another rock.

"Who else is here?"

"Ratchet, Bluestreak, the twins, and smokescreen… Me think," the dinobot replied.

"Interesting," Ally thought allowed.

{Autobot base}

"What's with her," Eric asked Prowler as all of the other bots looked at him.

"Hmm… I'm not really sure but now she's pissed," Prowler replied as he tried to think of why Ally would be pissed.

"So do we just let her cool off or do we go get her," Prime asked.

"I'd let her cool off," Prowler replied.

{Nemesis}

Galvitron sat on a med bay table watching Knock out work. Galvitron had punched Megatronus in the face and then it progressed to the point that the ship crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. All of the other cons had been fixed earlier and Galvitron was just being resistant to any medical help from the medic.

"Now sit still so I can fix that last cut," Knock out said as he pulled out a welder.

"Why," Galvitron asked as he poked at something on his leg.

"So you can leave after words," the medic replied as he walked over to the purple war lord.

"I want a hug," Galvitron said truthfully as he looked at Knock out.

"Ahh… Not from me," Knock out replied as he began to fix Galvitron's leg. "But Starscream might."

"Bad Starscream," Galvitron replied.

{A few hours later Autobot base}

:Ahh… Prowler I need some help: Ally's voice came from Prowler's com. link.

:With what: the technician asked as the other bots looked at him.

:Well I found Wheeljack: was the reply.

:What's wrong?:

:Just get your aft out here: Ally replied before cutting the com. link.

When the bots got to the coordinates they found Wheeljack running from something and Prowler only shook his head.

"I swear it was an accident," Wheeljack shrieked as he hid behind the small group.

"What did you do," Prime asked as he looked at the poor inverter.

"WHEELJACK," came Ally's voice as she, Grimlock and (G1) Soundwave came running out.

To say the bots were shocked was a manger understatement. The small group of two Sparklings and a two year old stood there with anger written all over their faces.

"Wheeljack what the HELL did you do," Prowler asked just before he crashed.

**A/N: Hay peoples hope you like the twist. Oh poor Prowler he could never see this coming. If someone could help me do little kids types of speech of the three youngsters please help me and I will change the way Ally called Prowl in this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I forgot that the Animated bots and cons were in the story. My bad but there in this chapter.**

Ally sat on the couch with the two sparklings on either side of her as they looked up at the lager bots and people in the room. Grimlock was trying to eat something well Soundwave looked around and Ally stared blankly into the space around them.

"Well it's not the worst thing in the world," Wheeljack replied as he looked down at three youngsters.

"True but do you know WHO is going to be pissed," Prowler replied as he looked at the inventor.

"Megatron," Wheeljack asked as he looked at his commander.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean," Wheeljack asked in confusion.

"Have you forgotten about the pissed of saboteur," Prowler replied with a small smirk.

"OH DEAR PRIMUS HE'S GOING TO KILL ME," Wheeljack shouted as all of the other bots looked in confusion.

"Who," Arcee asked.

"Oh just someone on our team back at home," Prowl replied as Ally and Soundwave started to mess with things they found in the couch.

Grimlock kept pulling things out from in between the cushions of the couch and Ally and Soundwave tried to make something out of the small objects as the bots argued. June pulled up to the base after she had gone to the store to pick something's up for the three little ones. June went over and picked Ally up and took her to the bath room as she left some toys with the other two. When they came back out Ally was in a small jacket and blue sleepy pants that were just a little to long for her.

"Awe look how cute she looks," Eric said sarcastically as the bots looked to see Ally trying to step on the pant legs in her bare feet.

Ally looked up to see the bots looking at her with smiles. She paid them no attention as she tried to step on the pants bottom as she walked around the room.

{G1 bots}

"Ratchet are you sure Grimlock was here when we left," Optimus asked as he and the small group looked around for the large dinobot leader.

"Ya I'm sure," the Hatchet replied as he walked out of the small cave full of shattered boulders.

"Then were would he go," asked Sunstreaker as he and his brother looked around.

"Well he shouldn't be that hard to find," replied the Hatchet as they looked around for some sign of were the dinobot could have gone.

{Two hours later at Autobot base}

Grimlock and Ally had found out that Soundwave had a button on his shoulder and made it their duty to push the button and see what it did. Poor Soundwave had been running from them as long as he ran around the base until one of the bots took pity on him and picked him up. Ally than got bored and tried to ride Grimlock around the base but the small T-rex ran away from her with ease.

"Prowler," Ally called up to the lager mech as she put her hands on his foot.

"Yes," Prowler replied as he looked down to see what she wanted. Ally starred at him for a moment before giggling and ran away from him. Prowl only shook his head as she ran away from him for no particular reason.

"So now what should we do," Miko asked as she throw a ball and Grimlock chased it.

"Maybe we should try to get the little ones to take a nap," June replied as Ally ran into the hall way with something in her little hands.

"That might be a wise idea," Prowler replied as he watched Ally run out of his sight as she went around a corner.

"Well this one is asleep already," Bumblebee said as he held out the sleeping Soundwave for all to see.

"Well now how do we get the other two to take a nap," Optimus asked as Grimlock ran back to Miko with the ball in his mouth as he waged his tail.

"That is the question," Prowler replied as Ally came back into the room empty handed.

"What is she doing," Raff asked as Ally grabbed her backpack that she got from Prowler and ran away again.

"Who knows," Prowler replied with a sigh.

"Let's go check," Arcee replied as she and some of the bots went to look at what Ally was doing.

They fallowed her into the training room to find Ally was typing on her laptop. It had a cord that went to some sort of strange machine that was in the middle of the room. Ally paid them no attention as she worked on the coding for her invention.

"Ally, what are you doing," Prowler asked which startled the small child.

Ally looked over to the bots and then back to the laptop. "Something," Ally replied as she began to type again.

"Like what," Prowler asked as he rolled his optics.

Ally stared at them for a moment before she pushed the enter button on the keyboard. The strange machine started to boot up to all of the bots surprise. A pair of dark blue optics lit up as a dark growl came from the beast.

"Ally what is that," Prowler asked in sum what shock like the other bots.

"Night Saber," Ally replied with a smile as she pats the beast's leg. The beast looked like a saber tooth lion. Its armor was dark silver with high lights of gold parts of his back and paws.

"Is it going to kill us," one of the bots asked as Ally disconnected the cord from the beast and her computer.

"No," Ally replied looking a little confused.

"Where did you get the metal," Smokescreen asked as he looked at Night Saber. Ally only shrugged as she put her laptop in her backpack and the bots looked confused.

"Don't ask she won't tell anyone how of where she got the metal," Prowler replied as they all looked at the strange beast before them.

Ally looked up at them than back to Night Saber with confused look. "What? Did I do something wrong," Ally asked in a confused tone.

{Jazz/Smokescreen's location}

"We're lost again aren't we," Smokescreen asked as he looked around the woods they were hiding in.

"Yep," Jazz replied with a sigh of disappointment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Attack," was all the two bots got before they were talked down to the ground from yellow and red blurs.

"Ahh get off Sunny," Jazz yelled as he shoved the yellow bot off of him.

"Sorry Jazz," Sunstreaker replied as he got up.

"How did you find us," Smokescreen asked as he got up off the ground.

"We were just looking around when we picked up on your energy signature," Prime replied as he, Hatchet, and Bluestreak walked up to the bots.

"How nice now we have to find Ally and Prowler," Jazz replied.

"What about Wheeljack," Hatchet asked.

"If I find him I'm going to kick his aft," Jazz replied with a smirk.

"And strangely I'm ok with that," Prime replied.

"Alright lets got try and find them but out of question have the either two of you seen Grimlock," Hatchet asked as he did a quick scan of Jazz and Smokescreen.

"No why," Smokey asked.

"Well we left him at the coordinates of the base but he disappeared on us," Sideswipe replied with a shrug.

"Great now there is a dinobot on the lose," Jazz replied with a smile.

"Oh I feel bad for the poor people who have to deal with him," Hatchet replied.

{Autobot base}

"Grimlock just take a nap already," Wheeljack asked as he slammed his head on the wall and to say Prowler was having better luck with Ally was a horrible lie.

Prowler had given up when Ally started to scream in which woke Soundwave and he started to scream. At the moment Ally and Soundwave sat on the couch watching the Discovery channel. Miko had tried to change the channel twice and the two of them started to scream again until it was changed back.

"So what did Ally do with that saber tooth thing," Jack asked as he leaned on the railing.

"I think she shoved it into a sub space," Prowler replied with a sigh.

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas if you readers would like to suggest stuff please do.**


	10. Chapter 10

{Autobot Base}

It had been two LONG days since Wheeljack's misshape with the three youngsters. Grimlock kept biting things; Soundwave wouldn't let anyone change the channel on the TV, and Ally plain out refused to sleep at all. So she was not the kid to be messed with in any way possible. June had bought Ally a stuffed penguin and Ally loved to just hug it to death. And today they lost her somewhere in the base and was looking for her, too bad for them she wasn't at the base.

{Somewhere in New York City}

Ally sat on a park bench watching ducks splash around in the pond eating French fries that she bought from a vender nearby. Every once in a while she would throw one or two fries at the ducks. She sat there most of the day just watching the ducks and when she got bored of that she would people watch for a while.

"Now who do I see sitting on this bench all by her lonesome," a man with a dark tan and with dark brown hair said as he approached the child. Ally only looked up at the man with some interest as she gave him the ones over look and giggled. He was in blue jeans and his shirt had two dark blue stripes around a large number four. "Is it my baby girl," the man said as he started to tickle Ally which caused her to laugh in delight.

"Stop it Jazzy," Ally giggled out, oh how Jazz longed to hear that laughter once again after six long years.

"Ok baby girl," Jazz's holoform stopped tickling Ally as he sat down next to her. "Out of question baby girl why are you two?"

Ally looked at him for a long while before giggling at something and then replying, "Jackie."

"Ahh," Jazz replied as his smile at his charge.

"Sleepy," Ally said as she rubbed her eyes from the long day of feeding ducks.

"Ok than let's go get you in the car and then you can sleep while we drive around," Jazz replied as he picked her up and walked over to where his real form was. Ally only nodded as laid her head on his shoulder. As Jazz strapped Ally into a car seat in the back he noticed someone watching them and it wasn't anyone friendly. "Hay baby girl look what I found," Jazz handed Ally a small pink stuffed dog that was way past its prime. Ally made a wiry smile as she grabbed the dog and fell asleep. Jazz closed the door and got in the driver seat and drove off. After a while he caught up with the rest of the little Autobot gang.

"So how did Wheeljack turn Ally two," Sunstreaker asked as he drove behind Jazz.

"Oh I don't know but when he sees Jazz coming I bet he'll quiver like a scared sparkling," Smokey replied with a smirk.

"I'll take you up on that bet," Sideswipe said as he slowed down at a fork in the road, "Left or right?"

"Left sounds good," Jazz replied as he followed behind Optimus.

{Autobot base}

"Ok it's been three hours and we looked all over the base," Smokescreen declared in annoyance. "And we STILL can't find her."

"It's not like she can just disappear," Sentinel replied as he leaned ageist the wall.

"Copycat," Prowler whispered as he tried to think of something.

"What," Prowl asked his counterpart.

"Ally can use a move that she calls copycat that allows her to copy a person's or beings 'unique' ability," Prowl replied. "I wonder if she copied Mirage's invisibility."

"Ya or Skywarp's teleportation," Wheeljack replied and then realized that that was probably what she did.

"Oh scrap," the two said in unison.

{G1 bots on the road}

Ally had awaked in a fuss and the bots had to pull over to calm her down. Ally was being difficult do to she was hungry but refused to eat anything. Jazz had ended up giving her some energon goodies just to calm her down.

"Happy now," Jazz asked as Ally sucked on the energon goodie and she only nodded. "Good," Jazz sighed.

"Can we get going now," Ratchet asked as he looked at the small child.

"Ya," Jazz replied as he picked up Ally.

"Station," Ally replied as she held on to the energon goodie.

"What about a station," Bluestreak asked.

"I don't think it means anything she kept saying it as we were driving around," Jazz replied as he transformed as did the others and drove off. After a while Jazz noticed that they were being followed by someone he knew would want Ally. Jazz gave a small signal that let the other bots know. "Split up," Jazz said over the com. links and quickly the bots split up into groups of two and three. Ally watched in distress as Jazz and the twins pulled away from Bluestreak and Smokescreen. She was confused as why Jazz had insisted that she ride with Optimus instead of him as Prime and the Hatchet drove off into a different direction. The people that were fallowing them seemed to only go after Jazz and the others.

{Autobot base a few hours later}

"I have an idea why don't we call her cell phone," Wheeljack replied.

"Because it's on the floor over there," Smokescreen replied.

"How about her com. link," Wheeljack asked.

"Because our com. links only work in short range," Prowler replied as he worked on the main computer. "There that should tell us where she is located," a little blue dot showed up on the computer.

"How did you do that," Wheeljack asked.

"The neckline Ally always has on has a tracking device in it and can only be accessed by a frequency that is hard as hell to get on to. Plus it will let us hear what she is doing," Prowler replied as he pushed a button on the keyboard.

'I want to go find them,' Ally screamed at some one.

'For the hundredth time NO,' someone replied back.

"Is that," Wheeljack asked not sure of himself.

"The Hatchet," Prowler replied in a blank tone.

"Oh Primus he's going to kill us."

"Us? Last it time I checked all of this was your fault," Prowler replied. "Plus you still have to deal with a pissed of saboteur."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I got slammed with tests at school and my computer started to flip out on me. Oh well hope you like the chapter. Reviews always welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I CAN ONLY WATCH TV OR PLAY MINECRAFT ALL DAY. SO DEAL WITH IT!**

Optimus stopped and transformed when he and Hatchet got to an area surrounded by trees. He was getting tired of Ally and Hatchet arguing about splitting up from the others. It had been going on for FIVE FRAGING hours and he had shut off his audios after the first ten minutes. Optimus looked down at the little girl as she wounded around on the ground. Assuming it was safe Prime turned back on his audios.

"Fire," Ally said as she looked off into the distends at something.

"No you're not setting things on fire," Hatchet replied in a huff.

"No fire," Ally replied as she pointed into the sky at some smoke.

"No we don't need you setting the woods on fire Ally," Optimus replied as a blue and green vortex opened up behind them. The two bots hide behind trees as a figure walked out of the vortex. Hatchet eminently throws a wrench at the figure with a loud 'clang' noise.

"Oww I'm on your side," Wheeljack yelped as he looked around and had his hands up.

"I know but I hate you right now," Hatchet replied as Optimus picked up Ally as they both chuckled at the inventor's fear.

"Hay Prime," Wheeljack replied as the two bots walked over to their friend.

"Hello Wheeljack," Optimus replied as Ally looked at the vortex in awe.

"Hay you found Ally," Wheeljack said as he looked at the little girl.

"No Jazz did," Hatchet replied and if it was possible Wheeljack went pail.

"Is he with you," Wheeljack asked as he looked around in fear.

"No but we were," Optimus replied. "Someone started to fallow us so we split up to be safe."

"Ahh ok," Wheeljack in some relief said. "Oh ya we should get this universes Autobot's base," Wheeljack said as he pointed at the ground bridge.

"Fine," Hatchet replied as the four of them left.

{Autobot base}

The three bots walked throw the ground bridge into the old missile silo. There was an augment between two bots and several others were trying to keep them from killing each other.

"OH AND YOU THINK YOUR SOOO SPECIAL," Steal Blade yelled at Sentinel.

"AT LEAST I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A KID," Sentinel yelled back as the two of them reached for their weapons of choice.

"We're all on the same side so don't kill each other," Prowler demanded as he stood in between the two bots.

"BITE ME," the two bots yelled back at him.

"I'll do it," Ally piped up as the bots became aware of the new bots.

"NO," (G1) Prime, Hatchet, Wheeljack, and Prowler yelled in unison at the small child.

"Aww," Ally said as she pretended to pout but then smiled happily when Prime set her down onto the floor.

"Well this is going to be more complicated than I thought," Prowler replied as he looked at his commander with a sigh of grief.

"Prowler," Ally squealed with delight as she patted Prowler's leg.

"You're one strange little kid," a female voice said from the rafters.

All of the bots looked up in alarmed to the shadows. Ally seemed to not be bothered by the new comer. "Long time no see," Ally replied as the figure jumped down and landed with grace next to Ally.

"Wish I could say it's nice to see you but it isn't," the masked teen replied.

"_What's your name now oh dark one,"_ Ally thought to her darker half sarcastically.

"_Zoe," _dark Ally replied.

"WHO IN PIT ARE YOU," (Prime) Ratchet demanded.

"Zoe, Zoe Strone," dark Ally replied as she removed her mask.

"Ally has a sister," all of the G1 bots asked at the same time.

"Ya I do," Ally replied as if it was nothing new.

"Since when," Hatchet asked.

"Since the day we were born," both Allies replied.

{Cyteceon 16 years ago}(sigh-tech-eon) ( I couldn't think of how to spell it right)

_A small baby girl is born into the royal Strone family. The first baby girl out of five kids was born in the evening. The king named her Alicia. After she was cleaned up and placed into a crib to sleep. When the king and queen entered the princesses room Death stood over the crib. Neither of the couple dared to move in fear of losing their child to Death himself. Ally started to cry._

"_Hush little one I shall not harm you," Death said as he picked Ally up from her crib. "There is a war coming and I wish to take your daughter away from it."_

"_Why our daughter," the king asked as he held his wife close._

"_I need her for something important," Death replied as Ally slowly calmed down._

"_Will you keep her safe," the queen asked as a small boy walked into the room with a bot fallowing behind._

"_Yes you have my word," Death replied._

"_Why are you taking my sister," the boy asked in fear of losing his sister._

"_I need her for something but you will see her again when she is twelve," Death replied as he wrapped Ally in a blanket. The boy seemed like he wanted to cry. "Do not fear Zander she will be safe."_

"_Take Hover and make him her guardian," Zander demanded as he pointed at the bot behind him. _

"_Alright," Death replied as he left with the two._

{Prime time}

"So there are now two of them," Eric replied in an annoyed tone as both Ally and Zoe glared at him.

"At least were not dump as…" Zoe said as Ally throws a small block at Zoe's head. "Hay don't be hating," Zoe said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No," Ally replied, "No swearing," she than shook her head displeased.

"Fine oh mighty one," Zoe replied in a sarcastic tone and Ally glared.

"I'm confused how are we going to tell between three Ratchets and Optimus Prime," Smokescreen asked as he looked at the six bots.

"Hatchet," Ally yelled at her medic.

"What," (G1) Ratchet replied.

"I broke it," Ally replied as she held up a small toy. "Grimlock that's my cup," Ally said as she dropped the 'broken' toy.

"No this Me Grimlock's cup," Grimlock yelled as he ran away from Ally in his small robot mode.

"Grimlock give me my cup back," Ally shouted as she chased the young dinobot around.

"No this me Grimlock's cup," Grimlock shouted as he got close to the ground bridge consoles.

"Grimlock give Ally her cup back," Hatchet snapped at the dinobot leader as Ally lunged for him.

The two of them came to a crashing halt as the cup of water went flying hitting the console to the ground bridge. The controls started to spark as a very angry medic glared at the two of them. Ally got so scared she grabbed her toy dog and bag of gear and then teleported away as Grimlock curled into the feudal position out of terror.

{Destination: Unknown}

_Death carried the new born to a small pedestal that was surrounded by darkness. He placed her on the small surface as he looked down at the small child with a small smile._

"_Oh what good things you two will create," Death mumbled to himself. Death slowly dipped his boney hands into the center of the child and slowly pulled the one child into two. One of light and one of darkness. "And now I must add the four demands into the light to be safe," Death placed a seal on the Ally of light to only be broken in time of great distress. _

{Ally's position}

It had been about three hours since Ally teleported to the high mountain range. Ally thought she teleported to the Rockies but she really didn't know. Ally looked at the data pad in her hands in sadness.

"Hover why did you leave me," Ally whispered to herself as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"He didn't mean to kiddo," a voice said from behind but Ally didn't care but she looked back anyway. It was Death leaning on his scythe with ease.

"Go away," Ally stated with some anger in her voice.

"Now why would I do that," Death stated as he walked over to the young child.

"Because when you're all of my friends vanish," Ally replied as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I know young one but no one will ever be able to kill you," Death replied with a smile.

"What's the point of living without being able to be with people who love you," Ally asked.

"You will achieve great thing on your own but the pain will make you stronger," Death replied.

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT BUT HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING TO ME," Ally shouted at the clocked man as she looked him in the eyes.

"Because you're the only one in eons that can look me in the eyes and not be afraid of me," Death replied.

{Jazz's position}

Jazz drove in front of the little gang of Autobots of his. Bluestreak was talking to Sunstreaker as Smokescreen and Sideswipe kept making bets on stupid things.

"So does anyone know how to get into contact with the other bots," Sideswipe asked as he gave up on the betting.

"Our coms are out but I think I might know," Jazz replied.

"How," Bluestreak piped up.

"We must hack in to the satellite and look for their signatures," Jazz replied as he pulled off the main road.

"Sounds like fun," Sunstreaker replied as everyone fallowed behind Jazz.

"Ya but we need a computer to do it and it needs to be a strong one," Jazz replied with a sigh.

"Oh great," Smokescreen replied sarcastically.

{Two weeks later Autobot base}

"So we can't find the scared little girl," Eric mocked as most of the G1 bots started to get worried.

"Were in the world she be of all places in the world," Prowler thought aloud.

"Who cares about a little kid with no family," Steal Blade stated.

"How do you know about that," Prowler knew was on need to know basis.

"Well it does help that I can go into people's minds," Eric replied with a smirk.

"YOU DID WHAT," Soundwave shouted as it was the first time he ever spoke.

"You heard me con," Eric replied.

"Do you know what you have done," Soundwave replied in a dark tone.

"Well there were four seals that I brock but at the fifth one something keeps kicking me out," Eric replied.

"Because they don't want you in there," Soundwave replied.

"They," Eric asked surprised.

"Yes they," Soundwave said in an angry tone. "And now I have to repair the seals. I wondered how she knew who Hover was."

"And the problem is," Eric asked.

"Well think of the person who you care about the most and then just having them ripped away from you," Soundwave replied. "Then knowing that it was your fault that there gone but you never meant to do it. They were protecting you and you know it but you still know it's your fault for them being gone." All of the bots looked down as most of them know the feeling of losing someone close.

{Ally's Possession}

Ally walked throw a mall with a lot of people around. She had bought an unsweetened ice tea and a large fries from a fast food shop nearby. Ally looked at all of the stores. She had for once in a long time let her guard down just so she could be a normal kid. Ally had wondered around for a while until a security guard had stopped her and asked were her parents were.

"I came here with my brothers but I can't find them," Ally replied as she tried to give him the 'I don't know anything' look.

"Well then you have to come with me until we find one of your brothers," the officer said as he held Ally's hand.

"But," Ally tried to protest but ended up just fallowing the officer.

After a few minutes of sitting in the security room there was a knock on the door. When it opened there were two teenage boys one with blond hair and one with red high lights. Instantly Ally knew how they were. The 'Terror Twins' a.k.a. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and Ally could only smile.

"Ahm, excuse me sir but we lost our little sister and we need help finding her," Sunstreaker asked.

"Sunny," Ally exclaimed as she ran up to him with joy.

"Ally where have you been we're in so much trouble for losing you," Sideswipe said as he scratched the back of his holoform. After everything was sorted out the twins and Ally left the mall and headed to where Jazz and the others were.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally sat in the car seat in Jazz's backseat looking out of the window as the world went by. Jazz had been talking to Smokescreen as the twins talked to Bluestreak on the com. links. Jazz had started to worry about Ally do to she had stopped talking after the twins had found her in a mall as they were supposedly getting "supplies". Jazz didn't want to know what they got but they figured it had to do with a prank of some sort.

It wasn't normal for Ally to stop talking unless she was working really hard on something but she wasn't. "Ally are you ok," Jazz asked as the small group pulled off the main road. Ally didn't respond but she looked over to where Jazz's holoform sat in the driver seat. "Ally what's wrong baby girl," Jazz tried again but Ally just stared at him just like a little kid would when confused.

"Come on Jazz she just need time to chill," Smokescreen said as he drove closely behind said mech.

"Ya I guess your right Smokey," Jazz replied as Ally slowly turned her head back to the outside world. All seemed peaceful at the moment and the bots liked the peace. "Hay Ally do you have your cell," Jazz asked after a while of driving. She looked as the holoform for a moment and then looked throw her bag of gear. She pulled out a small flip phone and handed it to Jazz's holoform. "Who should I call baby girl," Jazz asked as he pulled over into an empty parking lot to mess with the small device.

"We should call Optimus," Sideswipe replied as he pulled in next to Jazz.

"Sideswipe that would be calling his com. and none of ours work," Smokescreen replied.

"Oh ya I forgot," Sideswipe replied.

Jazz sighed as he looked at the new contacts on the phone. "Ally any suggestions," Jazz asked as his holoform turned around to face her and handed her the phone. Ally took it and brought up one of the contacts shown as 'Jack' and handed it back to Jazz. He pushed the send button and listened until a girl picked up the phone.

"Hello," came the girl's voice and in the back ground Jazz could hear someone shouting to get the phone.

"Hello," Jazz replied as he put the phone on speaker and Jazz could hear the phone switch hands and this time he knew who's voice it was.

"Yellow," came Zoe's voice.

"Hello," Jazz tried for the second time.

"Oh my god Wheeljack your so scrod," was yelled into the phone with laughter and Jazz couldn't help but chuckled.

"Zoe is Prime there," Jazz asked.

"Yap do you wish to speak to him spy man," Zoe replied.

"Yes," Jazz replied as he watched Ally for some unknown reason started to try to get her shoes off her little feet.

"Hang on just let me put the cell on speaker," Zoe replied and then the sound of buttons being pushed. "Ok Jazz your on speaker now," Zoe said.

"Alright so who is all there," Jazz asked as Ally got one of the shoes off and started on the second one.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Hatchet replied. "Grimlock don't eat that!"

"Well the Hatchet, Grimlock, Wheeljack, and Prime are there as of what I can tell," Jazz replied as Ally got the other shoe off and throw it into the front seat. "Well that's nice," Jazz said to Ally.

"What's nice," Prowler asked.

"Ally's throwing her shoes," Jazz replied as Ally throws the other one at Jazz's holoform.

"Well that is nice," Hatchet replied.

"Yep," Jazz sighed as Ally started to pull off her socks. "So where are you guy," Jazz asked as he could hear the twins muttering to themselves.

"Nevada," Hatchet replied. "Where are you?"

"About two hours out from Los Vegas," Jazz replied.

"Why Vegas," Prime asked a little confused.

"Well it doesn't help when you're following the Gambler," Jazz replied as Ally dropped the socks on to the floor and there was laughter on the other side of the call. "Well I guess I'll call you later then," Jazz said as he hung up.

"So where are we going," Bluestreak asked.

"Nevada," Jazz replied as he handed Ally her phone back.

{A few days later}

"So why did it take you guys so long to get here," Prowler asked as the Twins stood next to the Hatchet who didn't look too happy.

"Well it doesn't help when you're surrounded by dumb afts that won't go the seed limit," Jazz replied as he glared at the small gang that he was traveling with.

"BUT I WAS BEHIND YOU THE WHOLE TIME," Bluestreak protested.

"I know I meant the other three," Jazz replied with a sigh as Ally tried to push the button on Soundwave's shoulder again.

"So now what we do," Eric asked as he tripped Ally as she ran passed him.

"Suggest you apologies to Ally," Zoe said as Ally scrunched her face up indicating she was mad.

"Why should I she was the one who ran into my foot," Eric replied as he stood up from the couch.

"Because she's two," Zoe replied as she glared at Eric and helped Ally up off the floor.

"That's not a real answer," Eric replied as Zoe glared at him in pure annoyance.

"You're a real prick aren't you," Zoe replied as Ally remembered what she was doing and started to take chase after Soundwave again.

"Ya well at least I don't screw things up," Eric replied with a smirk.

"Why you little son of a," Zoe was irrupted when Ally screamed with joy when she pushed the button on Soundwave's shoulder and a small black cat popped out of the con's chest cavity.

"Kitty," Ally shrieked as she grabbed poor Ravage and started to drag him around like little kids do and Soundwave could only watch as his tape was drug way from him.

"Poor Ravage," Hatchet said with a chuckle as Ally just kept walking around with the tape in her little arms.

"Is it me or is Ally acting more like a little kid than what she usually," the Gambler asked as he stood next to his counterpart.

"Ya I've noticed it to," Jazz replied as Ally put Ravage into the play pin that was set up just for Ally and the two sparklings.

"Hay bots and little peoples," Miko said as she, Jack, and Raff got out of Bulkhead after coming back after school.

"Kitty," Ally exclaimed when Ravage made a B line for Soundwave but was knocked off course when Ally jumped onto him and the poor con went down with a loud bang.

"We got pizza," Jack said as he held the large box and Ally instantly let go of Ravage and he ran straight back to Soundwave.

"Pizza," Ally said as she ran over to the railing to look at the three kids.

"Well look whose back," Jack said as Soundwave put Ravage back into his chest cavity.

"Why don't you just quit while you're a head," Eric replied to Zoe.

"Why you little," Zoe snapped as she grabbed the front of Eric's shirt and pulled him face to face.

"Oh so you think you can take me on," Eric tested with a dark grin.

"Oh I know I can you little brat," Zoe replied in pure anger as she shoved him out of her face.

"Then bring it on," Eric replied.

"_Zoe don't it's a trap," _Ally said throw the mind link that made them one.

"_Tch I don't need your help Ally," _Zoe growled back.

"_But."_

"_No but I lived in hell and you think that I will just back down,"_ Zoe snapped back at her other half.

"_He's just taunting you. He was trying to do the same tactic on me but I found out a way to get him back without the bots being made," _Ally replied.

"_I'm lessoning," _Zoe replied as she backed away from Eric.

"_Well it involves getting someone really pissed off," _Ally replied.

"_Who?"_

"_Vector Prime," _Ally replied nonchalant and Zoe couldn't help but smile.

"_Oh ya," _Zoe replied with an evil smile. "Nay you're not worth it," Zoe replied to Eric. _"How do we get him to come?"_

"_Well there are one of three ways," _Ally replied as she when down to the other kids and 'stool' a slice of pizza off of Jack.

"_Which are?"_

"_A) Killing Optimus B) Killing Megs," _Ally replied.

"_And the last one is?"_

"_C) Bring Shattered glass Prime here," _Ally replied as she took a bite of the pizza.

"_Hell to the No," _Jazz said to the two as he eased dropped in on the mine link thanks to Soundwave's help.

"_Dam," _both Ally and Zoe replied. _"But I like messing with him," _Ally replied with a frown.

"Aw don't tell me you don't like the pizza," Jack said when he saw Ally's face but she just smiled at him and kept eating.

"_What about a paint bomb," _Zoe asked as she jumped down and grabbed a peace of pizza. _"It's messy but it's always worth it to see people flip."_

"_It would give us away," _Ally replied as she finished the pizza. _"But if we could pin it on the twins," _thought.

"_You know I'm still here right," _Jazz butted in with his trade mark smile pasted on his face plate.

"_We know but wouldn't you like to see the Hatchet flip out on the twins," _Ally asked as she walked over to one of Jazz's peddles and sat down.

"_True that would be fun but no," _Jazz replied as he picked Ally up off the floor. That conversation went on until Ally had fallen asleep but Zoe kept it up until Jack suggested that they went home for the night. When June saw Ally she insisted that Ally took a bath.

"Hold still," June told Ally as she washed Ally. Ally looked at her with a confused look but did as instructed as a cup of water was pored over her head. "There all clean," June replied as she went to get a clean towel for Ally. Ally sat in the tub full of bubbles as Zoe and Sari walked in to see how Ally was doing.

"Aww aren't you adorable," Zoe teased and Ally got a great idea of slamming her hands into the tub splashing all three of them.

"Well that's nice the floors all wet," June said as she walked into the bath room with the clean towel in hand as Ally tried to wipe the bubbles out of her eyes. "Come here," June said as she held the towel out so she could pick up Ally out of the tub. After Ally was dried off and put into pajamas they cleaned up the bath room. Everyone in the house had gotten ready for bed but the all decided to watch a movie before they went to sleep.

"I say we watch a scary movie," Eric replied as he held one up.

"No that would give Ally nightmares," Zoe replied as Ally helped June make some popcorn for a nice snack.

"So," Eric replied in a none caring tone.

"We have to watch something everyone will like," Jack replied as he walked into the room.

"But Ally's just going to want to watch something stupid like," Eric stopped to think, "Like Snow Wight."

"I want to watch to Fish spiders," Ally replied as she and June walked into the living room with bowls of popcorn.

"No Ally there are no Fish Spider movies," Zoe replied, "But we could watch."

"Hunger games," Ally replied as she held out the movie."

"Ok," Eric replied and everyone agreed.

Half way throw the movie Ally feel asleep in Zoe's lap and when the movie ended they all when to sleep. Around one in the morning Ally awoke in the pop up play pen. She was in the same room as Zoe and Sari but all of the lights were off. Ally rubbed her tired eyes and climb out of the pen. She looked around the room and walked out of the room to the bath room. After Ally was done in there she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When Ally went back into the room that she was sleeping in she noticed that she couldn't get back into the pen. Ally looked at Zoe as she slept on the blow up mattress and then to Sari.

"Zoe," Ally asked as she kicked her darker self's arm lightly. With no response Ally was glad that she had grabbed her toy dog before she left the pen. Ally knew sleeping next to Zoe would be a bad idea do to she kicks in her sleep and the bed Sari was in was too far off the ground for Ally's reach. So she looked in on Jack's room where he and Eric were sleeping but Ally desisted it was a bad idea. Ally wondered around the house for a little bit until she came to June's room. The door was slightly opened and Ally walked in. June was in a deep sleep and Ally walked over to the bed. She pulled on the blankets until they were all on the floor. June woke up when she herd the glass of water fall to the floor that was on her bed side table to see Ally entangled in her blankets on the floor.

"What are you doing," June asked as she got up to pick up the none broken cup and Ally only looked at her in confusion. "Oh well," June sighed, "Come here." June picked Ally up and lay back down on the bed with the blankets. After a few moments they both fell back asleep.

**A/N: The fish spiders reference is from Rage gamming videos on youtube. Hay I need a list from you guys for things Ally might do during a bet between Jazz and Steal Blade. (One of the most extreme thing Ally has done is bitch slap Primus and Unicron.) And if you like this story but don't like the grammar and you wish to be my Bata reader for this story please message me.**


End file.
